A Girl in My Dream: The Ghost in My Room
by hecate0o
Summary: Kyouya always saw this girl in his vision, he didn't who she is but he was captivated by this girl. A ghost who was trapped by a mysterious power in an unknown gothic mansion… A KyoHaru fic..R&R..


**A Girl in My Dream; The Ghost in My Room**

**Author: **Hecate0o

**Disclaimer: **you know exactly who owns this manga… But this fanfic is MINE!

**Summary: **Kyouya has fallen to a girl in his dream but that girl is a ghost trapped in an unknown gothic mansion. He tried to find her and help her get her peace.

* * *

_The sky was dark. The moon was hiding behind the cloud, it seemed afraid of something and there's no star. But it was light enough for him to recognize his surroundings. A lake, forest, and an old renaissance mansion._

_The mansion was covered in dust and looked so frail, like going to collapse in any seconds. It was glorious as well, maybe built by some nobleman. It's a pity that now no one lives there, making it became a den of some random animals._

_The boy walked to the mansion. He was standing near the lake before. He pushed the door that making a load creak noise and about to fall on him. Then he scanned the room._

_His feet moved on its own, leading him to a room in the second floor. A black cat was there, watching the uninvited guest, hissing at him. He neared the cat but it jumped to the window then went out the house. The remaining glass in the window shattered when the cat crashed into it._

_This room was very dusty like the other part of the mansion. There's a Victorian style bed though the cover was torn here and there. The floor was covered by a thick carpet. Near the balcony, there was an old piano; a spider was making its nest there._

_The boy was frozen in his position when the wind suddenly grazed him roughly and the air became colder and colder._

_A woman, no, a girl in her seventeen emerged from nowhere. The girl was wearing a simple white dress. The boy couldn't see her face but he was sure the girl has an androgynous look and a couple of large brown eyes that could make him drown in._

_The girl smiled but not to him. She didn't aware of his presence at all because she had been looking at the piano since she appeared in that room. The girl extended his arm, wanting to touch the keys. Something odd happened. Her body became transparent. She couldn't touch the piano. Her fingers were going through the piano._

_A tear fell down, went through the instrument, and then permeated the floor._

_He didn't know why he wants to approach her then embrace her when he saw that tear. He slowly started his step nearing her._

_But, once again, he froze._

_Music was being played in that room. He saw perfectly the girl didn't play the piano but the sound was clearly come from the piano. He eyed the girl in fear but still astonished to her._

_The girl's pale lips parted then closed. She was humming softly and slowly she got some courage to sing. Her voice was clear, high-pitch, and melodious. It echoed throughout the mansion, even heard from the lake._

_A beautiful but sad melody._

_He couldn't help to wish hearing it till the end. It's so stunningly beautiful. He thought this is the prettiest song he ever heard._

_Then it came to an end._

_Not because of the song's already over but the girl realized his presence. Her large eyes became wider if it possible. She stepped backward, more precisely, floated. The music stopped, too._

_The boy ran to her, wanting to keep her from leaving._

_The wind suddenly gusted. His eyes subconsciously squinted. His sight became blurring but he still could see the girl._

_The girl looked like going to disappear anytime. It made him panic._

"_Who are you?" he shouted. 'At least, let me know your name.'_

_The girl's lips parted like wanting to reply him but no sound come. She tried it a few times but still no voice._

_Then, the girl was being sucked away by a mysterious power. She tried to scream, pleading for his help. He read this; he walked closer to her with all his might although the wind hurt him. But, they were no match to that power, the girl was gone then everything became normal again._

_Something fell near him. He looked to the floor and found a pendant with silver chain. He felt this is that girl's thing. There's a name engrave to it. _

_**Haruhi.**_

_**

* * *

**_Kyouya wiped his sweat. His king-sized bed, which was ordered exclusively, felt so damn uncomfortable tough he bought it with such a ridiculous amount of money. Was it caused by the dream or was there something wrong with this bed? Whatever it was, he's going to complain to the maker.

That dream, he had been seeing it over and over again since six months ago. He didn't know why that dream kept appearing. Oddly, the dream became longer every time he saw it again. The time before this, he dreamt only until the girl sucked by that mysterious power.

Today, he found a new fact about the girl.

Haruhi.

She trapped in that mansion by that mysterious power. She had a beautiful voice and appearance. Her brown hair cut short and her large brown eyes were endearing. She had an unusual boyish vibe but still had a strong feminine aura.

Why she stuck in his head? Why couldn't he dispel her figure from his mind?

Another fact he knew:

He was falling to that girl.

A girl he hadn't met. A girl in his dream. A girl who was possibly _a ghost_.

* * *

How was it?

This suddenly popped into my mind while writing another Ouran story. ^^

I'm going to make Tamaki became a villain~Hyuuuu… oh, I'm so enthusiastic writing this fic…

But, this won't be my main focus cause I write the other fic, must end that fic first.

See you in the next chapter~ I hope soon


End file.
